I Still Love You
by NaYool
Summary: "Aku masih mencintaimu" –Chanyeol- "Aku menghargai pesan terakhir ibumu, tapi tolong jangan katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku karena aku tahu itu dusta" – Baekhyun- "Melaksanakan pesan terakhir orang yang telah meninggal memang kewajiban. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? –Kris/Luhan- /ChanBaek slight KrisHan/Typo/DLDR


I STILL LOVE YOU

Summary :

Pesan terakhir Junsu untuk Chanyeol adalah menikahi Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masing-masing telah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku masih mencintaimu" –Chanyeol- "Aku menghargai pesan terakhir ibumu, tapi tolong jangan katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku karena aku tahu itu dusta" – Baekhyun- "Melaksanakan pesan terakhir orang yang telah meninggal memang kewajiban. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? –Kris/Luhan-

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu

Lu Han

**Happy Reading**

"Kapan kau akan melamarku?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kita akan segera menikah, sayang. Tidak sabar sekali." Goda Chanyeol.

Luhan merajuk lalu memukul kening Chanyeol pelan. "Kita sudah tiga tahun bersama, kurasa wajar kalau aku menanyakan hal itu sebagai bukti kalau kau serius dengan hubungan ini."

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku akan melamarmu besok."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup mesra kening Luhan. "Ne, aku tidak mau menundanya lagi lagipula kedua orang tua kita sudah merestui hubungan kita kan."

Luhan tertawa senang lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol balas memeluk Luhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring didalam saku celana jeansnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening saat melihat layar ponselnya. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi setelah mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari sang appa.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana?" tanya Yoochun, appa Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar panik.

"Aku dirumah Luhan, appa. Wae?"

"Eommamu pingsan lagi, Chanyeol-ah."

"MWO? Eomma pingsan lagi?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Ya, appa panik lalu membawa eommamu kerumah sakit. Cepatlah kemari, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mulai khawatir. "Baik, appa. Aku segera kesana."

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak lalu berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" bingung Luhan.

"Eomma pingsan lagi, Luhan-ah." Sedih Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan eomma sekarang? Eomma baik-baik saja kan?" cemas Luhan.

"Appa membawa eomma kerumah sakit dan eomma sepertinya masih diperiksa ketika appa menelponku. Aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku harap eomma baik-baik saja. Aku turut khawatir dengan keadaan eomma minggu-minggu ini yang sering mengeluh pusing dan tiba-tiba pingsan."

Chanyeol balas memeluk Luhan. "Aku takut, Luhan-ah. Setiap kali aku mengajak eomma untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, eomma selalu menolak."

Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Eomma akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu. Eomma orang yang kuat, beliau bersama dengan appamu bekerja keras untukmu sampai kau bisa sesukses ini. Jangan lupakan itu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mencium kening Luhan. "Aku mau kerumah sakit. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

Luhan cemberut. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku ingin melihat keadaan eomma, Chanyeol-ah." Rajuknya.

"Sudah malam, Luhan-ah. Kau seorang guru jadi tak boleh tidur terlalu malam agar besok kau tidak lelah saat mengajar."

Luhan mendengus lalu mengangguk dengan bibir cemberut. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencium kening Luhan lagi.

"Aku akan menelponmu untuk memberitahu keadaan eomma."

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk appa dan eomma."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Luhan lalu menjalankan mobil audi hitamnya menuju rumah sakit Seoul.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol sampai, setengah berlari Chanyeol menuju ruang tunggu UGD.

"Appa." Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat ayahnya menunduk dengan lemas.

Yoochun menatap putra tunggalnya dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Chanyeol terkejut dan dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoochun.

"Appa kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada eomma? Eomma baik-baik saja kan?" kejar Chanyeol.

"Junsu baru saja diperiksa oleh dokter bedah setelah menjalani CT-scan."

"Dokter bedah? CT-scan? Kenapa?" bingung Chanyeol.

Yoochun menghapus air matanya. "Junsu mengidap kanker otak."

Chanyeol menatap Yoochun tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin." Elak Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eomma tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit seperti itu, appa."

Yoochun diam dan hanya menangis tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu masuk menerobos pintu UGD. Saat didalam, dilihatnya eommanya tergeletak tak berdaya dan dua orang perawat memasangkan selang infus pada punggung tangan eommanya.

"Dimana dokter yang menangani ibuku?" tanya Chanyeol kasar pada seorang perawat .

"Itu, tuan." Tunjuk perawat tersebut menunjuk seorang dokter laki-laki yang nampak seumuran dengannya.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri dokter itu. Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengannya dan sempat melirik name tag dokter itu.

"Dokter Kris Wu." Panggil Chanyeol lantang.

Kris mendongak setelah melihat kembali hasil CT-scan Junsu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kris ramah.

"Kim Junsu mengidap kanker otak. Apa itu benar?"

Kris mengangguk lalu menunjukkan hasil CT-scan Junsu pada Chanyeol.

"Ini hasil CT-scan Kim Junsu."

Chanyeol melihat gambar yang menurutnya aneh dan tak jelas.

"Ini otak Kim Junsu dan benda bulat yang tak terlalu besar inilah yang memperkuat diagnosa Kim Junsu ."

Chanyeol mendengus karena tak mengerti. "Saya tak mengerti dan saya tak peduli dengan hasil gambar tak jelas ini. Bagaimana bisa ibu saya yang awalnya baik-baik saja bisa sakit seperti itu." Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan membuat Kris sedikit terkejut.

Kris tersenyum. "Saya menduga dulu Kim Junsu mengidap tumor jinak. Tapi karena didiamkan dalam waktu lama akhirnya tumor jinak itu berubah menjadi kanker otak. Dari gejala yang disebutkan tuan Park Yoochun tadi semakin menguatkan diagnosa kanker otak ini."

"Eomma sering pusing hebat, muntah tanpa alasan jelas dan beberapa kali kejang. Ya Tuhan…" Gumam Chanyeol lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Kris mendengar gumaman Chanyeol lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Dokter, tolong ibuku." Pinta Chanyeol dengan menahan tangis.

"Lakukan apapun agar ibuku sembuh."

"Ini akan sulit, tuan. Tapi saya akan berusaha."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit terkejut melihat ibunya sudah tak disana lagi.

,

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Junsu sambil menangis. Ya, Junsu sadar dari pingsannya tapi keadaannya sangat lemah dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Eomma baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma sakit."

Junsu tersenyum. "Dimana appamu?"

"Appa sedang mengurus pembayaran selama eomma dirawat."

"Eomma jadi menyusahkan kalian."

"Tidak, eomma. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar eomma sembuh."

Junsu tersenyum sambil meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya tapi Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya aku tak jadi melamar Luhan besok."

"Kau mau melamar Luhan besok?" kaget Junsu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku akan menundanya, menunggu eomma sembuh."

Junsu menghela nafas lalu terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Wae, eomma?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Kau serius ingin menikahi Luhan?" sendu Junsu.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Sejak kau kecil, eomma hanya menginginkan dia untuk menjadi menantuku."

"Mwo?"

"Eomma ingin Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi menantuku."

Chanyeol terkejut, tak menyangka eommanya akan mengucapkan sebuah nama yang selama ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Eo… eomma…"

"Dia cantik, baik, pandai, dan dari keluarga yang terpandang. Eomma selalu memimpikan kau menikah dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap eommanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tak mendekatinya lagi?"

"Baekhyun hanya masa laluku, eomma. Dia hanya seorang mantan kekasih. Lagipula aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah aku putus dengannya."

"Aku ingin kau bisa mendekati Baekhyun lagi. Aku akan sangat senang apabila kau bisa membawa Baekhyun kesini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Eomma seharusnya menghargai perasaanku dan Luhan."

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintai Baekhyun lagi?" sedih Junsu.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya, jadi tak mungkin Chanyeol melupakannya begitu saja. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Baekhyun masih menempati tempat yang begitu spesial dihatinya.

"Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab.

"Chanyeol-ah, eomma tak tahu apa eomma masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi atau tidak. Eomma sudah mewujudkan semua keinginan eomma selama menjadi ibu dan istri. Hanya satu keinginan ini yang belum bisa eomma wujudkan. Eomma ingin melihatmu dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi dan bisa melihat Baekhyun bersamamu meski bukan sebagai kekasih lagi eomma akan bahagia."

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kau mau mewujudkan keinginan eomma ini kan?"

Chanyeol bimbang. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol juga ingin bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol sungguh masih mencintai Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, eomma mohon." Melas Junsu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dipikirannya mungkin menjalin pertemanan dengan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Luhan tidak mungkin akan marah. Lagipula Chanyeol juga yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih.

Chanyeol menatap Junsu sayang. "Aku mau, eomma. Tapi hanya sebagai teman."

Junsu tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk lemah. Chanyeol balas tersenyum lalu menciumi punggung tangan Junsu lagi.

,

"Chanyeol-ah, bangun."

Chanyeol pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya/?

"Kau tidak kekantor?"

"Tidak, appa. Aku sudah meminta Jongdae untuk menggantikanku hari ini. Aku ingin menjaga eomma."

Yoochun mengangguk lalu membenarkan selimut Junsu.

"Eomma belum bangun sama sekali?"

"Belum. Biarkan saja."

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mewahnya lalu terkejut. "Sudah sesiang ini? Kenapa appa baru membangunkanku?" protesnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Appa jadi tak tega membangunkanmu." Kekeh Yoochun.

Chanyeol mendesis kesal. "Aku belum memberitahu Luhan keadaan eomma." Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja lalu mengirimi Luhan pesan untuk memberitahu keadaan Junsu.

"Aku akan membeli makan siang. Appa belum makan kan?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Aku ke kafetaria dulu, appa."

Sebelum pergi Chanyeol masuk kedalam toilet untuk cuci muka lalu keluar dari kamar inap Junsu.

Selama perjalanan ke kafetaria, Chanyeol berkali-kali menguap. Chanyeol memang baru tidur pukul tiga pagi.

"Mataku rasanya berat sekali." Gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai Chanyeol segera memesan dua nasi bungkus pada si penjaga. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar mengantuk.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang masih terpejam tiba-tiba berdebar-debar mendengar sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Suara itu sangat tidak asing bagi Chanyeol dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membuka mata dan menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya.

"Baekhyun?"

Orang yang menyapanya adalah Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya dan cinta pertamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya erat-erat karena rindu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan mata mereka sarat dengan kerinduan yang besar.

Chanyeol yang pertama kali sadar lalu tersenyum canggung. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku membeli makan siang. Hehe." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah canggung. Ya, Baekhyun juga masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa kau membeli makan siang disini?" heran Chanyeol.

"Karena aku bekerja disini."

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya cukup keras. "Aku lupa kalau kau dokter. Kau bekerja dirumah sakit ini? Aku baru tahu."

"Wajar kalau kau tak tahu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kudengar kau menjadi direktur utama diperusahaan terkenal, SM corp kan?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku jadi tersanjung karena kau mengetahuinya." Candanya.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak berubah ya. Aku mengetahuinya dari imo."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tapi sedang apa kau dirumah sakit ini? Siapa yang sakit, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ibuku yang sakit."

"Mwo? Sakit apa?"

"Kanker otak." Lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sepertinya sudah lama tapi baru diketahui sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Mungkin pasien yang dimaksud Kris adalah Junsu ahjumma." Gumam Baekhyun tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kris? Kau mengenal dokter itu?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kau dan dia sama-sama dokter. Tak heran kalau saling kenal."

"Itu benar. Dia juga kekasihku."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sakit mendengarnya. "Jadi dia kekasihmu ya. Kuakui dia tampan."

"Kau juga tampan." Goda Baekhyun.

"Semua orang mengakui ketampananku." Canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, tapi sayangnya aku berbohong."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau juga tidak berubah, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun ikut tertawa. "Oya, boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin menjenguk Junsu ahjumma."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Syukurlah, aku bisa memenuhi permintaan eomma." Batin Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Sebenarnya sifku selesai pagi tadi tapi karena ada rapat bulanan jadi tak bisa pulang dulu."

"Sekarang sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pesanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Jadi kau sudah berada dikafetaria sebelum aku datang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau saja yang tak melihatku. Kukira kau lupa padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disana. Aku setengah memejamkan mataku tadi. Aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk."

"Tapi setelah kusapa wajahmu tak kelihatan mengantuk sama sekali." Heran Baekhyun.

"Karena yang menyapaku adalah seseorang yang begitu cantik. Kupikir tadi ada bidadari tersesat yang menyapaku."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Rayuanmu tak berlaku lagi bagiku."

Chanyeol tertawa keras dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai dikamar inap Junsu.

Cklek…

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Junsu yang sudah bangun dan sedang disuapi makan siang oleh Yoochun terkejut melihat Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun.

Junsu tersenyum senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Junsu.

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, Yoochun ahjussi."

Baekhyun menatap Junsu lalu memeluknya.

"Semoga ahjumma lekas sembuh." Bisik Baekhyun.

Junsu sangat senang lalu menatap Chanyeol bangga dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat Junsu dan Baekhyun berpelukan.

"Baekhyun bekerja disini, eomma, appa."

"Benarkah?" kaget Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

Junsu melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Baekhyun sayang. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau dokter tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau bekerja disini, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Junsu mencium pipi Baekhyun lalu memeluknya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar berharap Baekhyun yang menjadi menantuku. Aku merasa Baekhyun lebih baik dalam segala hal daripada Luhan." Batin Junsu.

Junsu melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma senang kau kemari, Baekhyun-ah. Tapi sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kau tampak begitu lelah."

"Ahjumma mengusirku?" Rajuk Baekhyun membuat Yoochun dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

Junsu tertawa lemah. "Tidak, ahjumma tak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan. Pulanglah dan beristirahat."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memakan makan siangku bersama ahjumma. Tapi baiklah, besok aku akan menjenguk ahjumma lagi."

"Chanyeol akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Tidak perlu, ahjumma."

Baekhyun berdebar-debar saat ini karena membayangkan berada dalam satu mobil dengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol-ah, antar Baekhyun ya? Kasihan Baekhyun kalau harus naik bis."

"Baik, eomma."

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ah. Kau belum memakan makan siangmu. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Aku bisa memakannya nanti. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah. Kau jadi bisa lebih cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat." Bujuk Junsu lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut pada Junsu lalu mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu, ahjussi, ahjumma." Pamit Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh Yoochun dan Junsu.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu lalu keluar bersama Baekhyun.

"Mereka serasi. Dia menantu idamanku."

"Kau masih mengidamkan Baekhyun untuk jadi menantu kita, Suie? Astaga." Kekeh Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum lemah lalu meringis sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan sakitnya benar-benar luar biasa bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti mau mati bagi Junsu.

"Aduh… sakit…" ringis Junsu. Junsu bahkan menangis menahan sakitnya.

Yoochun panik lalu ikut memegangi kepala Junsu.

"Aku akan panggil perawat." Panik Yoochun.

Junsu menahan lengan Yoochun. "Jangan, Chun. Itu tidak perlu. Ponselmu mana? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

Yoochun menuruti kemauan Junsu. Junsu masih meringis kesakitan dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Nanti berikan pada Chanyeol. Ini adalah keputusanku, aku akan merekamnya karena aku takut nanti tak akan sempat."

Yoochun meneteskan air mata. "Kau akan sembuh, Junsuie."

,

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun-ah."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Rumahku dan rumah sakit kan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit." Tak enak Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang membantumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Baiklah, aku masuk ya. Kau hati-hati dijalan. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau semakin cantik, Baekhyun-ah." Batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu masuk kembali kedalam mobil. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya saat benda pipih itu berdering dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari appanya.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanya Chanyeol cepat dengan wajah khawatir.

Dua kalimat yang didengarnya membuat satu lelehan air mata menetes dengan cepatnya dari mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit Seoul.

"Tidak… tidak mungkin… eomma tidak mungkin… eomma tidak mungkin meninggal… tidak… TIDAAAAKK!"

,

Chanyeol menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Setelah seluruh sanak saudaranya dan Luhan pulang, Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar dan menangis dalam diam.

Eomma yang dicintai dan yang dihormatinya kini telah tiada.

"Eomma…" tangis Chanyeol makin menjadi.

Cklek…

Chanyeol menoleh dan Yoochun tengah menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih dan mata yang sembab.

"Chanyeol-ah." Suara Yoochun terdengar parau namun tetap tegas.

"Ne?"

"Ini untukmu dari eommamu."

Chanyeol menatap ponsel Yoochun yang disodorkan padanya.

"Ini adalah sebuah rekaman. Ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma sampaikan padamu."

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya lalu mengambil ponsel Yoochun. Yoochun merasa tak kuat apabila mendengar rekaman itu jadi Yoochun memutuskan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu mendengarkan rekaman milik Junsu.

'_Chanyeol-ah, eomma sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu kan? Semua ibu selalu ingin memberikan dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk putranya. Begitu juga denganku, aku ingin kau bahagia dengan mendapatkan yang terbaik.'_

Terdengar isakan tangis dan rintihan sakit Junsu yang membuat Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu, lagi. Chanyeol begitu ingin memeluk Junsu saat ini.

'_Chanyeol-ah, sebenarnya aku tak setuju kau dengan Luhan. Dia memang baik tapi eomma tak bisa menyukainya. Eomma mau menerimanya karena kau mencintainya. Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun, aku jadi semakin menginginkannya untuk menikah denganmu. Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-ah. Bagi eomma, dia sangat sempurna untukmu. Eomma memang egois tapi ini demi kebahagiaan putra kesayanganku. Eomma yakin kau masih mencintai Baekhyun. Ini permintaanku, nak. Wujudkan keinginan ibumu yang sudah tak berdaya ini. Menikahlah dengan Baekhyun. Eomma…'_

Tiba-tiba teriakan dan isak tangis Yoochun terdengar dari rekaman itu. Chanyeol menduga Junsu membuat rekaman ini saat Junsu berada diambang sekarat. Chanyeol dengan lemas membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya.

Chanyeol kembali menangis. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun, eomma? Itu tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Baekhyun dan Luhan?"

TBC/END

Annyeong…. *lambai"

Ff ini absurd ya? Iya saya tau kok

Sebenernya ff ini pengen aku buat GS karena Baek udah taken jadi aku kalo liat dia bawaannya emosi mulu haha

Jadi aku selalu anggep Baek itu cewek *dihajar

Jadi enaknya aku buat yaoi apa GS aja ya? Tapi kira" ada yg minat gak ya ma ff ini? -a


End file.
